Uma Segunda Chance
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Naquele momento, nada mais era importante, eles sabiam exatamente do que precisavam, todos merecem uma segunda chance.


Era uma tarde de outono, o vento frio soprava com força por toda a Konoha, as folhas que no verão eram tão verdosas acabavam por cair ao chão em tons amarelados colorindo o chão em várias escalas de laranja, vermelho e amarelo.

O clima era propicio para fazer qualquer tipo de atividade, desde treinar arduamente um novo jutsu, até fingir ainda estar dormindo para não ter que levantar da cama. O outono era confortante e gentil, calmo e suave.

Em cima da cabeça do segundo Hokage, a menina tinha uma vista privilegiada de toda a vila, se olhasse para baixo veria as pessoas como meros pontinhos formando uma tela pintada pela mãe natureza e modificada pelo homem.

Porém, ela não pode sequer levantar sua cabeça e mirar tal bela paisagem. Em meio a dor que seu peito mergulhava, as lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos e internamente, ela fraquejava. Sentada bem no meio daquela pedra, abraçando suas pernas, ela revivia todo aquele momento diversas vezes.

O sorrio calmo e iluminador, deus dentes brancos alinhados, seus olhos negros e sinceros que nunca lhe esconderam nada — pelo menos, ela achava que não. As noites na companhia daquele homem misterioso e sedutor, que por muito tempo lhe serviram de combustível para continuar e seguir em frente, agora não passavam de lembranças que ela gostaria de esquecer.

.

.

.

* * *

Sentado na varanda de sua casa, a noite lhe encobria serena e afável, deixou-se respirar livremente retirando o tecido que lhe encobria o rosto, não importava-se mais com o fato de alguém por acaso esbarrar em seu rosto. Não se importava mais com nada. Tudo havia sido tirado dele.

Tudo.

Fitou ao longe a árvore que balançava com o toque do vento sutil. Algumas folhas despencaram e caíram como plumas na grama envolta do tronco. Ali, naquele mesmo gramado, dias ensolarados brilhavam sobre os olhos dela, intensificando a íris verde que ele admirava com tanto fascínio.

Independente da estação, ela era pura primavera.

A primavera que ele jamais teria.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Eu prometo te fazer feliz algum dia."_ Ele tentou dizer com naquele momento, ele realmente quis dizer, ela sabia, ela viu nos olhos dele. Não podia ser apenas sua imaginação.

Não podia.

Mas então... Porque ele não estava ali, com ela? Porque não sentia mais o calor dos braços dele, o ardor do seu olhar e ternura dos seus sorrisos?

Porque doía tanto?

.

.

.

* * *

_"Eu vou te fazer feliz algum dia."_ Foi a promessa muda que ele havia feito, e iria cumpri-la acima de tudo.

Mesmo que ela não entendesse, mesmo que ela sofresse por hora, um dia ela seria feliz.

Um relacionamento proibido só iria causar-lhe dor, jamais seriam bem vistos, ela iria ser colocada aos escárnios das esperanças, julgada moralmente por todos aqueles que um dia chamou de amigos e seria menosprezada por todos os que não tiveram o prazer de conhecê-la.

Ainda que ela não entendesse, ainda que ela não conseguisse compreender, ela seria feliz, mesmo que isso significasse que eles não ficariam mais juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

— Sakura... Não... — Ela o ouviu sussurrar numa tentativa de para-la, mas isso não era uma opção, ela o queria, o queria por completo e de todas as formas, e não se importaria se as pessoas descobrissem, ninguém era mais importante que ele.

Ela era a forte dos dois. Ele sempre soube disso, ela lidava melhor com a dor, choraria, se isolaria por um momento, e então voltaria a ser a Sakura radiante que a todos fascinava, enquanto ele apenas se fecharia em seu próprio mundo, remoendo suas decisões e se convencendo de que aquilo tinha sido melhor para ela, e a solidão lhe acompanharia pra sempre, ele sabia.

E sabia também que caso ela resolvesse voltar, que se ela o quisesse de volta, naquele instante, ele se renderia.

— Onegai, sensei. — Ele a ouviu murmurar com os lábios tocando levemente os dele. A sua voz, o seu hálito, suas mãos segurando-lhe seu rosto, seus dedos na pele dele, seus olhos nublados e levemente fechados pedindo desesperadamente por ele, esperando como se a vida dependesse exclusivamente dele.

Ele se rendeu. Deixou que seu inconsciente — e também seu consciente — deleitasse com os lábios dela, pressionando-os angustiadamente, sentiu a língua dela pedir passagem, e sem hesitar, aprofundaram o beijo.

Sentiu a mão dela agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço, seu corpo colando ao dele, e seus lábios frenéticos lhe diziam, em forma de um beijo, o quanto ela precisava dele, como ele a fazia feliz, como não queria ficar nem mais um segundo longe dele. Tudo mergulhado num doce e ao mesmo tempo, amargo desespero.

Arfante, os lábios descolaram-se. As mãos dela desceram e agarraram-se ao colete-nin que ele usava constantemente, ela afundou a cabeça em seu peito, e as lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto, deixando escapar tudo o que sentiu nos meses que fora brutalmente afastada dele.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura, apertando-a contra si, apoiou a cabeça na dela, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de flores que exalavam seus cabelos. Como conseguiu passar meses sem senti-lo? Como pôde não abraçá-la e assisti-la dormir? Afundou seu nariz em meio aos fios cor-de-rosa. — Desculpe... — Deixou escapar sendo ludibriado pelo turbilhão de sentimentos reprimidos.

— Me faça feliz. — Ela sussurrou em resposta, levantando seu rosto manchado por lágrimas, ela o fitou intensamente. — Fique ao meu lado.

E ele não precisava de mais nada, e pra ela mais nada importava. Eles só precisavam de mais uma chance pra tudo.

Só mais uma chance.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo mina.

Então... Uma oneshot pra vocês se deliciarem com o universo KakaSaku.

* * *

Eu gostaria muito de dedicar essa fic a um ex, porque sinceramente, nó precisamos de mais uma chance, mas eu não vou fazê-lo, deixarei essa fic para todas as pessoas que precisam de mais uma chance para descobrirem a felicidade, porque as vezes não conseguimos acertar a fórmula de primeira, todos merecem uma segunda chance.

* * *

Pra quem lê "Desejos para Perseidas", eu estou completamente sem inspiração, desculpem.

Vocês devem entender como é.

Mas eu **não** vou parar de escrevê-la, e em breve vocês terão mais um capítulo, basta eu arrumar uma forma de tirar essa melancolia de mim.

**Peço que sejam pacientes.**

* * *

No mais... É isso meus caros.

Em breve a capa né. xD

* * *

Reviews aqui em baixo.

Loreyu.


End file.
